The Youkai Force
by kaiser-beelzebub-4th
Summary: Naruto along with the the Bijju end up in the DxD universe after the 4th shinobi war and craziness ensues, who knew Naruto was such a ladies man, what of Shukaku's dream of world domination and Kurama's dream of settling down
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Naruto or High School DxD**

"Hello Naruto"

"Old man sage, what are you doing here?" Naruto looked around, "Are we in my mind?"

"Actually no, this place is called a dimensional gap or something. It's the space between worlds that separates said worlds"

"Wow, so I am dead?" asked Naruto,

"Not exactly, you are dying, and as much as I would love to chat let's get to business, give me a recap of what happened" said the Sage.

"WHAT?, Alright fine. Me and Sasuke were fighting Kaguya, I used the sealing method you taught while Sasuke distracted her and, and, that's it…, that's all I remember" said Naruto in panic now.

"Well, let me tell you what happened after that, you remember Kaguya assimilating the chakra of all the people who got caught in those cocoons and the only people capable of using chakra being you and Sasuke, well, when you sealed mother guess what else you sealed inside yourself?" asked the Sage.

"Uh… uh … is it Sasuke?" asked Naruto

"Ahhhh…" sighed the Sage, " Is Sasuke the only thing you think about, do you so badly want him inside you?" before Naruto could shout at the sage's implication, the Sage asked in whispers "Are you secretly gay?"

"HELLO NO! Dattebyo" shouted Naruto.

"Well let me see, u guys shared your first kiss, you chase after him for years, both of you having the time of your life doing it, a hot young priestess asks you to sire the next line of priestesses, a no strings attached arrangement if there ever was one, since she can't get married, and you, don't cash it in, the most boobalicious girl in your generation proposes to you and you ignore her. Yet you chased after a girl whose physical features are more male than female, whose treatment of you granted you were annoying, could be classified as child abuse, even though you both were children" sighed the Sage, his tone becoming serious, "Sometimes, I worry about you Naruto, you don't comprehend so much, why do you think you faced a dark version of yourself at that waterfall, why do you think most of your thoughts are one dimensional, you have sealed parts of your mind"

"So you are saying I'm gay and that I am an idiot" asked Naruto, lost, wondering why he was not shouting in outrage.

"No, imagine your mental and physical faculties are equivalent to the ramen filled in a bowl" said the Sage.

"What kind of ramen?" asked Naruto brightening upon prospect of imaginary ramen.

"Any kind of ramen would do" said the Sage.

"Of course any ramen is better than no ramen" said Naruto sagely.

"Tch... one track mind, as I was saying, you can only eat half the ramen in that bowl, you don't even realize the other half is there, let alone eat it" said the Sage.

"That's so sad, only half a bowl of ramen can I eat" said Naruto crying anime tears

'Great, know I have gone too far with the metaphor', face palmed the Sage in his mind.

"So why is it sealed" asked Naruto

"Do you really want the answer, Naruto? You do realize that you are changing don't you, you yourself could see the change in your thought pattern across this conversation. Things are changing for the better Naruto, at least for you they are, soon whatever happened in the elemental nations will be inconsequential to you, do you still wish to know what made you what you are, or will you let sleeping dogs lay, go for a clean slate, you could be reborn into this world and with your luck it will be into a noble family or you could be taken into one. So what do you choose Naruto, understand yourself better, watch your life from a third person perspective, gain what you lack the most, perspective, be what you could have been, or what you should have been had the fates been fairer, or, wipe the board clean, a new start, no strings attached, have a childhood you never had with a loving family and everything that follows." Asked the Sage.

Naruto knew this was not a decision to be made on a whim. If Kaguya was sealed inside him, then so were Kurama and the other Bijju, what would happen to the Bijju if he was reborn. As far and long as he knew he was happy with his life, but since awakening in this dimensional gap he was feeling strange, he could think clearly yet he felt empty. He didn't seem too upset by the fact he was most probably never going to see his friends again, if anything he felt free, the whole child of the prophecy gig was done. If the ninja world couldn't bring itself to peace after all the crap it went through then there was little he could do to change that. There were far too people dependent on him, and on whom, he was dependent on, in the elemental nations, sure he would miss a few people, but for once in his life, even if he was probably on his deathbed, Uzumaki Naruto felt free.

He and Sasuke were probably been lost in between dimensions and would probably end up in different dimensions. A part of him wished Sasuke luck wherever he was, while another wished him a horrendous death or better emotional/physical torture wherever he was. Naruto didn't understand this it was like two different him's inside his head. Was this the sealed part the old man was saying about acting out.

"Fix me" Naruto said, not caring how his words may be interpreted, " Very well, the root of all your problems lay in your childhood, lets watch the highlight reel shall we, you must understand yourself before you can merge" said the Sage. A portal appeared in front of them and started to play scenes from his childhood, memories he had long since forgotten, all the sadness buried under the mask of a happy goof, the video stopped somewhere during the last of his academy years.

"Why did it stop?" asked Naruto, uncaring of the tears falling down his cheeks, "Because we have seen all that needs to be seen" answered the Sage "I will explain later, but first tell me what you have understood with respect to our current conundrum from watching your past"

Naruto just sighed, he was seeing things in a new light now, and he was seeing the implications, cause and effect.

A boy whose self-esteem is so far below in the food chain that his mind manifests as a sewer, a boy who would do anything to again the acknowledgement of the people who loathe every single cell of his being. And then enter the Hokage.

The portal now showed the first time the old man had taken him out, the first time he had asked him why he was hated by the villagers, the time he decided that he would become Hokage, get the people to acknowledge him, slowly how it turned to protecting Konoha, he wanted to protect a bunch of ingrates who would dance over his grave than give him time of the day.

He could feel it, the hours and hours that he spend alone in the orphanage, in his apartment. The first time somebody was mean to him there was quick judgement from the Hokage's part through the anbu watching him, After the news of that spread through the gossip wine, people ignored him, they refused to acknowledge his existence. He wished people would scorn him rather than deny his existence.

So he decided he would become Hokage, have people acknowledge him, gain friends and there started the single mindedness in whatever task he took up.

He realized playing the happy goof prankster was the easiest way for people to notice him and he hadn't realized until now that in playing the role long enough he had made it real.

Naruto could feel his head hurting like hell, he could feel his mind tearing itself down, replaying moments of his life analysing them drawing conclusions he would have never previously accepted.

"Emotional conditioning, the village of Konoha as a whole conditioned you to be who you are, I have to admit it's much more effective than Danzo's methods." He could feel Naruto sweating, his hands shivering, his mind failing to comprehend the revelations. 'Just a little more push' thought the sage, "Enough with the negatives let's talk about the positives, did you know your mother, kami bless her soul, belonged to the Uzumaki main family line, as a matter of fact her grandfather was the Uzumaki clan head before her uncle, she was a princess by birth you know, and by extension you a prince, after the destruction of Uzu did you know that she and by extension you legally owned enough land north of the land of waves to make even daimyos jealous, she had a sizable bank account too, had it transferred into your name as a nominee in case something happened to her too. You get it, you legally owned enough wealth to be one of the richest men in the elemental nations, yet you had barely enough money to eat anything other than ramen that would fill you up considering your metabolism, but you barely had enough for even that. You are the pauper prince, while you were leading the childhood of dreams do you know where that money went, of course you do, and it was in that big stack of papers that you got from the bank after Jiraya revealed your heritage after training. They used large portions of that money to rebuild the shopping district, give loans and hand-outs to the nice merchants, who would oh so kindly kick you out of their shops, so that trade could flourish even after a demon attack. Oh there is so much more I could tell"

Naruto was on his knees, his eyes empty. The Sage looked down upon him and saw him broken. 'Good this is reaching somewhere, now I just need to wait'.

"Tell me Naruto, why did your father seal Kurama inside you?" Naruto didn't answer, "Answer me Naruto I know you heard me" asked the Sage.

"Because he believed in me, he knew I would be able to use Kurama's power to stop the masked and may be one day achieve ero-sennin's dream of peace" said Naruto

"So it had nothing to do with the balance of power, each village having its own Bijju. It would definitely have been easier to seal the whole of Kurama into Shingami's stomach than splitting him in two and the whole shebang. If he believed in you so much why did he think you needed the Kyubi's power to achieve the goals you set, you don't need to be a tailed beast host to be powerful. He expected you to not give into the hatred because you were his son, oh please, did that mean he knew you were going to be hated" said the Sage.

"ENOUGH" yelled Naruto. "You are not the old man Sage are you?" he asked.

"Took you long enough" the sage said, "Oy get out here, you have watched enough of this show"

Out of the darkness to his left Naruto saw someone walk out, "Well this was definitely entertaining, though it doesn't make up for all those years wasted, You ", he pointed at the Sage "You better get your priorities right brother, else I'm gonna fuck you up, I don't care if we take half this world into oblivion with us, you start acting like a sissy, I'm out. Comprende?"

"Crystal clear brother, now that all the walls are down, I can sense your feelings clearly, I'm pretty sure I'll be spending the next century fucking , drinking and fucking, redheads, yum yum" said the Sage.

Naruto was sure he was going mad now, first the Sage had seemed really cool, talking about ramen and all that, but then he started to tear down his conception of reality, and now he was talking about fucking redheads, what was next, maybe the Sage, or whoever he was gonna tell him that he wanted to be a harem king, yeah that would just complete the day.

Now that Naruto looked at the new guy, he realized that the new guy resembled him greatly, but he felt as if the new guy was everything he was not. He was taller, shoulders broader, spiky red hair, whisker marks more pronounced than his own, wearing tight leather pants, a blood red jacket with a white Uzumaki swirl on it. He had violet eyes, just like his mother. Now he was half laying down on a cushioned arm chair, his legs atop a table, he was sure the table and chair weren't there moments ago, smoking a cigar, seemingly quiet content, maybe he was really going mad.

"Oi, what the hell is going on you bastards?" asked Naruto.

"Stop being such an attention whore, you should have realized by now that I'm you, at least the parts of you that had been sealed off, and that guy over there" he points to the sage, "is the product of us merging, and before you ask, he looks like that to you because that's how you comprehend a being of incomprehensible power" answered the redhead.

"So you don't see the old man Sage?" asked Naruto

"Actually I am seeing Kaguya semi-nude, who knew she had such a great rack and damn that ass and those horns, how I wish I could pull her down by those horns, and stick my- "said red

"STOP" yelled Naruto, he couldn't deny that his other had painted a pretty enticing picture, but he felt wrong. "Could you please tell me what the fuck is going on?" he asked.

"Well I was doing that before you started asking stupid questions, and I'm making it short since I'm tired of all the monologues that keep happening. We, or to be more specific, you, sealed Kaguya and the whole chakra she absorbed into us, which includes her powers, the nine Bijju, the chakra of all the people in the elemental nations, which roughly makes us as powerful as the Shinju, but here is the catch, the Shinju is primordial God, Kaguya stole its power, eating the forbidden fruit and all that, making her part divine as well enabling her to contain all that power but we, for all our glory have not got a single shred of divinity in us, so the Universe decides to do the most simple thing to maintain balance, it expels us from said dimension. As to where we are or why we are here I have no idea and I don't care, but as to why we are merging its because we are ascending to a higher plane of existence, for no longer are we bound by mortality, and the universe can't have an emotionally compromised, one dimensional jackass ascending to divinity can it, so enter me, and a choice, either we merge and complete each other, or die and all this power slowly dissipates back into the life stream, but for this choice to present itself, I needed to be out first and so he", he points to the Sage, "the spark of divinity, had to break our mind, break down all those walls tying me down, tying us down, and here we are, merging".

"I thought we merged at the waterfalls of truth?" asked Naruto.

"Actually, you gave a hug, and said you were going to accept me, but your idiocy and inability to comprehend won the day, and you shoved me back to right where we were before, why do you think you failed and our hot mom had to come bail us out while trying to control Kurama's chakra" answered red.

"Firstly don't call mom hot and don't I get a say in this merger" asked Naruto.

"Even you think she's a babe, my thoughts on this issue are a bit adult rated that's all, it's one of the few things we agree upon actually, and as for the merger, you might have nothing left to live for, but are you going to allow the Bijju to be dissipated into simple energy that flows through the life stream" asked red.

"No and what do you mean I have got nothing to live for?" asked Naruto.

"Well for starters, you can't be Hokage anymore, more than that I don't think you even want to be Hokage anymore, thoughts?" answered red.

"If being a Hokage means placing the village over everything else, making the same decisions my father made, I would rather not be Hokage" sighed Naruto.

"See isn't it nice to make your own decisions than follow the shepherd like dumb sheep, and as for your second dream, with no chakra and people working together, the elemental nations got a pretty good shot at peace, and if they screw it up, hey it's their problem. We got a second shot brother, let's make the most of it." Seeing his other self about to hug him, red said, "Sorry no hugs, only hot chicks allowed".

"So have we reached an accord yet?" asked the Sage.

"Yes" both of them replied simultaneously, "I have more questions" said the blonde Naruto.

"More questions, oh great, if you ask about the Uchiha I'm gonna make Kurama have you watch yaoi porn starring yourself and Sasuke for hours" said red.

**Suggestions are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The story is rated M for a reason, expect strong language, profanity, and lemony content. I know, I should have written this in the first chapter, but when I wrote it I had no idea how the story is going to progress, but now that I have a well-made plan, here it is.**

"Got any fives?" asked yellow

"Go fuck yourself" answered red

"You're supposed to say 'Go fish' ya know" said yellow

"Whatever, it seems we have a visitor" said red.

Both Naruto turned around to see a big, not gigantic, Kurama was gigantic this guy was just big, red Dragon staring at them.

"Well this definitely is odd, a mortal in this place? Higher level beings, let alone mortals are not supposed to survive in this place you know" said the red dragon

"Didn't get that memo, you wanna fight" asked red Naruto

"You wanna play 'go fish' "asked yellow Naruto

"You are one of those anomalies aren't you, chid of destiny or something, and a Godslayer to boot, even got multiple beings within you. This definitely complicates things" said the red dragon ignoring the two Naruto.

"Hello we are Naruto, what is your name?" asked yellow

"I go by great many names, but for simplicities sake you can call me Red" said the dragon

"No can do, he's yellow, I'm red calling each other Naruto got boring after a while, you can have any other colour" said red Naruto

"Not orange" said yellow Naruto

"Yeah, not orange, we have kinda trademarked it, and this conversation is getting kinda boring, so I'm gonna call you Steve and be done with it" said red Naruto

"Whatever works for you guys, I guess" said Steve.

"So Steve, you here to eliminate this 'anomaly' "asked red Naruto, his fingers putting air quotes around the word anomaly.

"That would be the most logical thing to do, but if the amount of latent energy you hold were to be released along with mine in a fight, it would destabilize this place, destroying the worlds connected to it, unless of course you are willing to just roll over and die" said Steve.

"Dream on Steve, Dream on" said red Naruto.

"You seem real powerful, so shouldn't you be like be able to like contain our powers" asked Yellow

"Well, somebody's got his brain cells to start working" said red Naruto

"To contain your powers , I will have to smother you with power to an extent your power seems insignificant compared to mine, your whole energy is currently in a state of chaos, unstable, and as such I cannot get an accurate reading but if had to make a guess, we are on the same tier in terms of power, and there are atmost two others who could be considered to be on the same level, atleast in this part of the multiverse, so you see how that would not be possible" said the Dragon

"So why this place, of all the places in the fucking multiverse, how or more importantly why are we here?" asked red Naruto

"Why should I answer you, I came here to kick you out of my new home" said the Dragon.

"Now don't be like that Steve, aren't we friends?" asked yellow Naruto

"We are? This is the first time somebody has made such a preposition to me" said the dragon, in thought.

"Definitely, I was even goon share my ramen stash with ya, you are my first friend here, wherever this place is dattebayo" said yellow.

"So, about my question" red asked the dragon who seemed to be mulling over yellows words.

"Hmmm, there is no proof but I have a theory, you, a mortal acquired enough power to upset the balance of power in your part of the multiverse, accumulation of near infinite amount of power at a singular point in a mortal, your entire dimension would have collapsed , taking a few neighbouring ones' too in the process. So, to prevent a catastrophe of that scale, the system kicked you out. That's why you are not currently wherever you were. "said the red Dragon a growing smirk on his face, "But that's hardly the interesting part, the interesting bit is why you survived, as to why you are here there's been a recent power vacuum in one of the dimensions connected to this place, one of the major gods there is dead, his energy dissipated into the life stream. You know how it is, there is a power vacuum, you hold power, and so you are here."

"That explains a lot" said red

"Why is me surviving the most interesting part" asked yellow

"HA….HA…., caught that did you?" Said the Dragon laughing "It wouldn't be fun if I gave you all the answers would it. Suffice it to say you are an anomaly, the exception that proves the rule, the glitch in the system"

"That wasn't very helpful" said red Naruto

"Anyhow the reason I came here was to prevent beings from outside entering this place, due to the power vacuum I mentioned earlier this is an opportunity for outsiders to enter this place and in turn the worlds connected to it, as you yourself have inadvertently done. It seems my stay here will have to be extended indefinitely to prevent things like this happening in the future, well I like this place so I guess It doesn't matter anymore" said Steve, "Now to more important things my young friend, the being that lives in this place will not be happy with my presence here, much less yours, it's going to be an unpleasant conversation, inconsequential yet unpleasant. Since you have yet to master the art of dimension hopping, I guess I will have to sent you someplace where you would fit in"

"You're kicking us out?" asked yellow

"as I said earlier your presence is too large for me to kick you out, though If you will it I will be able to send you somewhere , which will control this whole power vacuum problem to an extent, though I'm afraid it will take centuries for the latent energies to fully stabilise" said Steve

The two Naruto's nodded at each other and bumped their fists, raw energy whirled around as if it were a whirlpool itself, enveloping almost half the dimensional space, even the great red Dragon had to move away. Then the energy started to get sucked into the eye of the whirlpool and when it was over there stood a man.

He was taller than he remembered, his shoulders were broader too, and though his body seemed to be bigger, it didn't seem to be more muscular than it already was, his hair was now scarlet red, yet it seemed to have retained its spiky nature. He found his eyes to be the most different, the rinnegan with nine tomoe, the eye of the jubbi itself, thankfully he didn't have the third eye on his forehead. He wore white clothes similar to the sage of six paths himself, except for the collar and cuffs which were in his favourite colour. Six truth seeking balls revolving behind him, a black staff with six orange rings on its head completed his attire.

"Now off you go Naruto, if our presences hadn't already alerted the Ouroboros dragon, your little light show would definitely have gained her attention. Now she's gonna come to me and bitch about how I have no business intruding in her home." said the red dragon, sighing, and a portal opened in front of Naruto.

"I don't remember giving you my name Steve" asked Naruto.

"Please, my young friend, you underestimate me, I am several millennia old, my powers as good as it is ever going to get. I am THE RED DRAGON. Besides your mind was all over the place, going through your memories wasn't any hard to accomplish. If I truly thought you were a threat to the system, you would have been eliminated, even at the cost of the worlds connected to this dimensional space. You're combat prowess as a mortal, as exceptional as it may seem, even with the amount of raw power you wield, you are now dealing with beings more knowledgeable and experienced than you, two things you sorely lack. Now remember this word Naruto "LIMITLESS", only when you understand the how and why of that word applying to you would you be able to be all that you can be" said the Red Dragon and Naruto was pushed by an invisible force into the portal.

"Geez, I'm going, no need to be pushy, I guess I owe you one big Red, or was it Great Red. Anyway, until meet again" said Naruto

"We'll surely be meeting in the future Uzumaki Naruto, and do try not to blow up the world before its time" said the Dragon write a straight face as Naruto passed into the portal.

Uzumaki Naruto stood from the crater he had landed into and looked at the gate in front of him, honestly who builds a gate on the top a mountain, let alone connect that gate via a bridge to the adjacent mountain atop which a castle stood. The mountain with the castle on top looked quite unclimbable, atleast to normal humans, and even if one climbed atop the mountains, the walls surrounding the castle seemed taller and sturdier than it would be required to prevent anyone trying their luck to barge inside. Despite the cold weather which didn't seem to be effecting him, and falling snow, which annoyed him considering his clothes seemed to missing. Grumbling about stupid red dragons that made you crash into the ground and took your clothes, he had to admit that the castle was built to withstand a siege, a stronghold. The thick snow would hinder any army that tried to march, its elevation made it very difficult for long range weaponry to cause any damage, while defending this keep from its walls required very less effort, dropping anything with enough weight onto the mountain slop, was enough cause for an avalanche.

His internal musings on this castle/keep/stronghold were put to hold when he saw a blurry image in the snow walking on the bridge towards him and the metallic gate barring the stone arch lifted itself, as the figure heading towards him lifted an arm, clearing the way onto the bridge. As the figure drew close the first thing he noticed was the sway of her lips, the way she moved, poised and elegant. As she drew near, he stood entranced, her golden eyes, her caramel white skin, her luscious lips, the shade of purple on her lips and around her eyes, her raven black hair with fringes, she was quite the exquisite creature. As his eyes trailed down from her face, the blemish less skin of her neck, the swell of her breasts half hidden by a shawl of another shade purple, which left much to his imagination. Before his eyes could trail further downward, he felt a stirring between his legs, trying to ignore it any focus on the task at hand, he was interrupted by a melodious laugh.

"It's' a curious thing, a creature, an outlander at that, managing to find this place. Now what are you?, atleast part of you is demonic, sure I am of that, could another of those be divine, and what's with the third, and all in a mortal shell, such an interesting creature you make" said the woman.

Naruto's response was to simply stare at the woman, the problem between his legs only growing stronger.

"Now speak quickly or be branded a fool, creature" said the woman.

"Heh?" was Naruto's intelligent response.

The woman simply sighed.

"As interesting a specimen you are", said the woman looking at his crotch, "standing in this snow is becoming quite tedious, so follow me creature".

He had been called worse things in his life, so her calling him a creature didn't annoy him, much. When the woman turned around and started walking, he followed, his eyes focused on the sway of her hips, the swell of her ass.

She had led him into one of the rooms in the Castle, and given him a set of clothes which seemed too rich for his tastes, "Not that I mind the view, I find it to be quite flattering as a matter of fact" said the women, her tone sending feelings he didn't know what to places he didn't know where, her eyes quite pointedly focused between his legs, "but we wouldn't want such distractions, atleast for now", she was closer to him than ever now, her right hand reached upwards landing on his chest as if she were going to caress him there, but time stopped for Naruto then and there, all his senses focused on the women before him, the smell of her body from beneath her skirt, he felt the warmth of her skin, he could hear the beating of her heart, almost taste the blood flowing through her veins, her presence was driving him insane, somewhere from the deepest darkest parts of his being he wanted to do unspeakable things to her, and then like a switch was turned off, it disappeared.

The woman seemed to have stumbled backwards and fallen on her ass, her legs spread quite provocatively, giving him an unobstructed view of her milky white inner thighs which glistened with moisture, the smell of her womanhood had only gotten stronger. Her face a mixture of fear and arousal, a strange combination he felt, as if she had felt his thoughts, the depth of his depravity, herself.

She quickly left the room without so much as a good bye, and the door closed behind him. He sat down on the floor trying to figure out what in the name of the flying fuck had happened.

"Fox to jackass, Fox to jackass, do you copy", he heard a familiar voice in his head.

"Kurama?" asked Naruto.

"No it's the Easter bunny, you stupid, stupid jackass. Of course it's' me, who else did you think it would be" asked Kurama

"Well I thought – "said Naruto, who was interrupted by Kurama "That was a rhetorical question moron"

"Hey, what's with all the insults" asked Naruto.

"'Hey, what's with all the insults', are you fucking kidding me, you almost went full nuclear, for a moment you channelled the entire power of the Jubbi, apart from having your way with that girl and going on a rampage that would probably have destroyed a quarter of whichever stupid planet we are on, the consciousness of and the other idiots inside would have been absorbed into you, you have any idea how stupidly chaotic your internal energies are" said Kurama

"Firstly, you said 'me and the other idiots' which makes you an idiot as well, secondly I apologize for putting your existence itself in danger, but in my defence I had no idea what was going on" said Naruto.

Kurama sighed heavily and said "It's partly the woman's fault, she flooded you with pheromones, and you being the clueless about women didn't help either."

"But it was like my entire mind shunt down, why now?" asked Naruto

"Because you have been cured of your one track mindedness moron, you are noticing things other than Sasuke and Ramen, and no I'm not explaining anything further, figure out on your own, you're not that stupid anymore" said Kurama

"Fuck you fox, so what do you think about the brunette?" asked Naruto.

"Other than that she is one kinky bitch in heat if the expression on her face was anything to go by when she got a glimpse of your thoughts regarding her, I think she is dangerous, the energy she wields is very different from that of our own, she was probably fishing for information pulling that seduction stunt of hers, I'm guessing she didn't realize how volatile your internal energies are right now. She doesn't seem to be radiating emotions other than curiosity and lust though" said Kurama

"You think I would have raped her if you didn't stop me?" asked Naruto.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA, raped her says, and you think I stopped you from a potential rampage" said Kurama

"Who else was here capable of manipulating my internal energies you furball, the tooth fairy?" said Naruto.

"You would have raped her, bled her dry, feasted on her blood, raped her corpse and then gone on a rampage, now does that make you hate yourself?" asked Kurama

"Nope, I am what I am" said Naruto.

"Well that just takes the fun out of it" said Kurama.

"That was for the furball comment wasn't it" asked Naruto

"Yes, though it doesn't make it any less true, then again you a mortal, hold the demonic power of one of the oldest primordial Gods in the universe, on top of that the supressed half of yourself is pretty dark himself. There is a silver lining though, the demonic powers of the Jubbi is just one side of the coin, you are just more in tune with it due me being with you all your life. Once you learn to harness the powers of the Shinju, it should balance the other half stabilising things. As to how I brought you back to control, I forced open your eight inner gets" said Kurama

"All eight of them?" asked Naruto

"Yes including the death gate" said Kurama

"How did that work?" asked Naruto

"You know how gates facilitate higher energy output as well as flow rate, figure the rest out on your own, as to why you are still alive, you are far too powerful to die from the opening of the death gate" said Kurama.

"Now get dressed and go outside, that woman seems to be waiting for you, and let me go back to sleep, once that stupid tanuki wakes up I won't have any more peace, and be on your guard Naruto, something is strange about this place, you have felt it too haven't you?" said Naruto.

"Gotcha you grumpy old fox" said Naruto nodding.

"Do try not to dismember her when you have your way with her, I'm not going to interfere if you do something stupid again" said the fox slyly.

"Fuck you furball" said Naruto.

"That insult is getting old Naruto, just go fuck her you brat, and congratulations" said Kurama

"For what "asked Naruto.

"You're finally a real life boy" snickered Kurama

He sat opposite to her, across the small table. The clothes she had given him didn't agree with his colour palette, who wears cream coloured clothes anyway, and it was starting to get itchy all over. The warm bowl of vegetable soup in his hand was a pleasant surprise, though he would have preferred something with meat in it.

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto, sorry about barging into your home like this" Naruto said to her.

"This place could hardly be called 'home', does a traveller call a tavern his home, I didn't build this place, neither do I own it, it's simply a place of refuge." said the brunette.

"I'm guessing that has something to do with why this place feels like it's somehow disconnected from the energy of the planet itself" asked Naruto

"Not entirely correct, but you may not be as much of a dolt as I had presumed you to be, now if we are going indulge in conversation, I might as well give you my name. You may simply call me Morrigan." said the witch of the wilds.

"It's a pretty name" said Naruto.

"You're far from eloquent enough to seduce a woman with mere words Naruto, though if what I saw earlier was any indication a direct and forceful approach, might be more in your forte, atleast for the time being", said Morrigan seductively.

"You think you can withstand a direct and forceful approach from me" asked Naruto grinning.

"I'll admit to having felt fear unlike ever before, when I peered into your soul, and found demonic power that puts even the Dreadwolf to shame, and that's hardly the extent of your powers. Yet, for all that power, you're still a child, ignorant of your own powers, ignorant of the ways of the world, ignorant of even the pleasures of the flesh" said Morrigan as her fingers reached out to caress his own, "Good you are more in control, would I be right in assuming you removed some sort of limiter that was preventing your powers from fully flowing outside of your body" asked Morrigan her fingers still distracting him.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Naruto.

"If normal human were here, his body would be crushed by the power radiating out of you, his mind shattered by your presence alone. As to why I remain unaffected", she rose from her seat, her hand moving upward towards his shoulder, his shirt disappearing on her touch, she sat on his lap, adjusting herself to keep his growing monster, even with the two layers of clothing separating them, tucked between the cheeks of her shapely ass, her left arm circling around his neck, her elbow at the back of his neck, to steady herself, her right hand trailing downwards from his shoulder towards his heart, " my powers itself are highly compatible with demonic energy, through the knowledge I have gained, even though your power levels eclipse mine, I'm quite capable of controlling this demonic side of yours, as long as you allow me of course", said Morrigan, her right hand placed right above his heart, she failed to stifle a lewd moan when his fingers trailed down her lower back, groping her ass, his body pushing her downward, burying his erection deeper between her cheeks, the tip of his hot rod teasingly throbbing against the lips of her womanhood. Layers of clothing that separated them from being skin to skin disappeared as she willed it and then calling upon the entirety of her mental faculties, she pushed all her magical power, through her right hand into his heart.

When the women sauntered over onto his lap, his entire being once again focused on her, he knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her if the smell of her arousal was anything to go by, then she shifted her position, rubbing her lovely hind side, on his growing erection, finally burying it between the folds of her flesh. Once again he found himself on the verge unleashing his inner demon, but this time his will to not give in persisted. She was speaking to him, something deep within him told him to listen to her, that it was important, so he did, but his member enveloped by her flesh, would not be denied, his hands moved on their own cupping the cheeks of her ass. His upper body shifted, pushing her downward, burying himself deeper. Then he heard her moan, the sound causing every last shred of rationality to leave his brain.

A hairsbreadth away from losing control, he found clarity, he found her energies mingling with his own, entering his body through the gate of death, something he himself had done to save Mighty Gai's life. Her energy seemed to be able to appease his thirst for blood and destruction, it seemed the layer of clothing that prevented skin ship had disappeared, and Morrigan herself seemed to be in ecstasy if the semi unconscious look on her face, and the wetness that had seeped down from her crotch onto his own was any indication. He found her raising her body from his lap, moving as if her mind and body were in a state of trance, the soft flesh of her breasts and hard chocolate brown nipples rubbing against his chest, letting his erection stand tall and free. Her left hand reached down to caress him, she moved her body back down, to impale herself on him. Before she could wrap him around in her wet snatch, his hands on her ass moved upwards to hold her by her hips, he couldn't let this woman dominate him, least of all in bed, his pride simply didn't allow it, so he stopped her descend using his hands, the change in momentum seemed to have broken Morrigan out of her trance.

Staring into her golden eyes he asked "Why?"

"Because I wanted this and so did you" answered Morrigan

While he brought his face closer to hers, joining their lips in the process, savouring the taste of her lips as he lowered her inch by inch agonisingly slowly onto himself, he heard her voice in the back of his head, "Care to tell me your story Uzumaki Naruto?" she asked, it seemed she wanted to know his past. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours" answered Naruto.

**For those of who didn't know this yet, this will be harem story. Morrigan is number one, two other women from universes closely linked with the DxD verse, will be making appearances soon enough. So as of now I haven't decided on any concrete pairing with anyone from DxD, you are welcome to leave suggestions.**

**Feel free to point out any faults in writing or grammar**


End file.
